


The Distance in Darkness and Silence

by Sophieeeee



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mass Effect 3: Leviathan, 深海恐惧症患者一边哭一边写, 深海恐惧症患者一边哭一边玩
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: Shepard感到黑暗和寒冷；Kaidan想明白了一件事。
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Kudos: 2





	The Distance in Darkness and Silence

1.

那些沉默寡言的人是最需要提防的人。

Kaidan Alenko并不是一个特别沉默的人。有很大的几率当他对你——尤其对John Shepard有意见的时候，他会用“无论如何我一定要说”的眼神死死地盯着你，然后他会摆出一副深思熟虑的样子说：“请允许自由发言，长官。”

Kaidan Alenko的另一个天赋是用陈述句的预期说出疑问句的内容。

但有时他确实是一个保持沉默的人。当他把因为寒冷而颤抖的Shepard揽进怀里，用自己的脚蹭掉S的鞋袜；当他拉起被子把他们牢牢盖住；当Shepard曲起的双腿被Kaidan不容置疑地固定在两腿之间。Shepard的身体别别扭扭地嵌进Kaidan的怀抱，Kaidan的沉稳的呼吸喷洒在Shepard的肩膀上。水光在他的轮廓上流淌着，Shepar渐渐阖上双眼。

此时他没有问Shepard为什么现在才发抖。他没有问Shepard看到了什么。他柔软的嘴唇轻轻摩擦着Shepard嘴上的死皮，舔去海水的味道。

我在下坠，他无法克制地回忆起。Shepard把鼻子埋进Kaidan的胸膛，让Kaidan的气息驱逐——寒冷，黑暗。他的意识随波逐流，但始终漂浮在Kaidan的温度之上。他的脑袋轻飘飘的，Kaidan的重量压着他的思绪，他的双臂压着Shepard的肩膀。于是他不再颤抖。

i.

当Kaidan躺在医院的病床上看着Citadel万年不变天空，看着一辆辆飞车嗖嗖驶过，他惊恐地发现自己终于有时间去思考许多问题。

比如，他在这场战争中何去何从。

Shepard歪着脑袋靠着门框，专注地看着他的时候，似乎理所当然地觉得Kaidan会回到Normandy；但当Shepard支着膝盖皱起眉毛仔细思忖着Kaidan的话，他看起来又不那么确定了。Kaidan知道自己对Shepard一言一行的解释更像是自己思维的投射。这很蠢，但有个性感的机器人不久前曾经试图把他的脑袋揪下来当皮球玩，所以躺在病床上无所事事Kaidan暂时享有胡思乱想的特权。

但是，是的，这很蠢。

有时他希望自己的脑袋是透明的，这样他就不需要鼓足太多勇气就能面对自己的真实渴望。

他“的确“想要回到Normandy，最起码看看Garrus在邮件里三番五次提起的水族箱和飞船模型时，强烈的渴望几乎击穿了他所有的犹豫。如果Shepard送他一瓶酒，那么他最起码可以回赠一个Shepard尚未购买的型号，而根据Joker的情报，Shepard收藏增长速度正随着战争的走势迅速加快。

他几乎要没有时间了。

Shepard靠在门口恭喜他的时候Kaidan想起那个年轻的Specter。成为第一的人便永远站在了聚光灯下。彼时Kaidan还不确定那个眼睛闪闪发光的年轻长官会作何反应，他是否意识到了自己面对这什么。

后来他见证了一切——再后来他们切断了联系。

2.

似乎是千百年之后，他再次睁开了眼睛。寒冷依旧黏糊糊地包裹着他。Kaidan的脑袋他的头顶徘徊，他眼中担忧几乎碾碎了Shepard的那句“我很好”。

他还是说出口了。他过于沉重地坐在了座位上，任由重力拉扯着自己的身体。EDI在视线边缘试探着。他欢迎穿梭舰里的拥挤。他甚至欢迎Cortez在他头疼欲裂的脑子里回荡着的询问。

“只是头疼。”他喃喃自语着，“操他妈的疼。”

他似乎总是在Kaidan面前抱怨自己的头疼——在Eden Prime之后，在这里。Shepard下意识地揉了揉鼻子，指尖粘腻的触感令他瞪大了眼睛。他看着手上鲜红的颜色，铁锈的味道忽然放大了，占领了他的鼻腔，堵塞了他的器官。

Shepard咽下卡在喉咙里的尖叫。他垂下手，一时间不知道该怎么办。

“永远不要这样做了。”Kaidan近乎严厉地对他说，他的声音最后还是在担忧中变得柔软而温和。

Shepard无法作出承诺。他的沉默是唯一的回答。

ii.

支着脑袋面对点点星光思考了许久许久之后，Kaidan Alenko终于想明白了一件事，但是他还没有准备好告诉Shepard，或许他永远都不会说出口。他想起Shepard挑起的眉头和抽动的鼻子，多少感到有些受伤。

你更在乎路径而指挥官更在意结果，仅此而已。Joker耸耸肩膀，示意对话结束了，然后他转过头，轻松自在地向EDI和Garrus抛出一个笑话，仿佛Kaidan并没有站在那里局促地抓了抓自己的肩膀。

Kaidan无法用笑话把心中一个个盘旋的念头轻易推开。这就是他。于是他坐在观星甲板的沙发上，瞪着Shepard不久前叉腰侧身站立，对着他浅笑的位置。那里空荡荡的。不知为何，他很确定自己看到的宇宙和Shepard眼中的世界全然不同。

——因为Shepard看到的是结果而Kaidan看到的是过程，仅此而已。

但是Kaidan终于还是想明白了一件事，那就是所有的这一切都无关紧要——所有的：他们之间的问题，只是距离的问题；是Kaidan在哪里而Shepard又在哪里的问题；是Shepard在Normandy上，于是他站在停靠港的门口挪不动脚的问题——在这里，还是在哪里。

仅此而已。

3.

他终于跌出了机甲。光线几乎让他的皮肤过敏。巨大的压强从头顶褪去时似乎也带走了他浑身的骨头和大脑对四肢的指挥权——他是Normandy指挥官，却无法指挥自己的膝盖，Shepard差点笑了起来，如果不是他正向地面倾斜。

他软绵绵地趴在地上，意识如潮水般退去又猛地冲刷上他疼痛的头脑。他的手指在湿漉漉的平台上无力地捏着一个松垮中空的拳头。呼吸再次让他的肺部感到疼痛。腥臭的气味撑开了他的肺泡，像是那些leviathan强行钻开了他的脑子。他的思维在漩涡中下沉，然后消失。

一个模糊的念头一闪而过，他徒劳地挣扎，然后湮没在黑暗中。

iii.

一年。他想起Shepard有时望向他的鬓角时惊异的眼神。只是一年而已。有时他仔细端详Shepard脸颊上若隐若现的伤口，无端害怕他的爱人在自己的手掌中碎裂。他们都变了太多，因为不是一年，而是三年。但是当Shepard笑着吻着他的掌心，湿漉漉的鼻尖蹭着他的掌纹——“我在这里，”他的爱人低声许诺着，“我在这里。”——一切似乎都还来得及弥补。

他们站在那群迷茫如孩童的工作人员之中。十年。他在心中反复咀嚼着，不知道一个人要如何面对忽然被剥夺的时光。当Shepard看着Liara，看着Garrus，看着他——对于Shepard而言一周前他们还在Normandy SR-1的餐桌旁桌着打牌，Shepard的手无意间蹭过Kaidan的胳膊，Tali因为喝多了酒咯咯怪笑着，然后他们被医疗室走出来的医生赶回去休息——然后，砰，爆炸，死亡，他从陌生的手术台上醒来：一年的时光便消失了。

Shepard回过头来看着他，他抱着头盔的样子像是抱着自己的第二颗头颅。Kaidan抿着嘴，不确定自己在Shepard看来是什么表情。

Shepard朝他笑了一下。“我在这里。”他的眼睛诉说着无声的情绪。

我们都在这里。

4.

海水迫不及待地吞没了他，像是一个蠢蠢欲动的阴谋。Kaidan担忧的眼神融化在细碎的泡沫里。他下意识地伸出手，却只能感受到虚无。他在坠落。水是平静的，粘稠的。他的视线陷入了无限的死寂中。一切声响都被隔绝了，一切畸形的敌人和一切熟悉的面孔。他没有预料到黑暗降临得如此之快，而另一个世界在寂静中冉冉升起。

无怪乎这些远古的生物选择躲避在深海之下。Shepard呼出一口冷气，他伸手将显示屏上的雾气擦去。荧光只能笼出一小片水域的颜色。这太超过了，他心想。然后他质疑自己，用Kaidan的声音：“这是不是太超过了？”当几千几百米的海水压着你的头颅而你的背后与前方只有无穷无尽的——寒冷，黑暗——他尽量不要去想起——想起肺部灼烧的感觉和气体在缝隙间发出的尖叫，想起无意识的抽搐和无力的漂浮。

当距离死亡只有一层盔甲，Shepard唯一能做的是握紧双手，缓缓吐气。

他意识到机甲正在缓慢地深入水流，或许是循环系统设计的一部分，或许是死亡的预告。他感到寒冷，他看到一双双被渗透的眼睛茫然地摇晃着。“寒冷，黑暗。”他们说。寒冷浸透在黑暗中，黑暗散发着寒冷的气息。

三个leviathan，九只眼睛。它们居高临下地看着Shepard。

有那么一瞬间，Shepard第一次感到寒冷渗进了他的骨髓灵魂，这就是渗透吗，他无暇撇去心中的疑问：这就是丢失了自己的感觉吗？

iv.

他几乎不曾看到Shepard倒地的样子，指挥官总是飞快地站起来，继续清扫道路上的敌人。

除了这次。

他看着Shepard用手撑起身体，然后他没能站起来，他倒在了地上，仿佛十米以内的两个庞然巨兽不存在一般。Shepard包裹在重甲下的轮廓异常地渺小。Kaidan听到EDI在身后想要让他当心，AI射出的子弹击飞了一个朝他伸出手的husk。但Kaidan的想法只有一个，他想要把Shepard拖到Normandy的最深处，把他压在层层被子下藏起来。尽管他知道即使是Normandy是Joker是Cortez也不能次次带他们逃离危险——是的，有一次，最惨烈的一次，Kaidan就在现场。

敌人在他们的头顶咆哮，而Shepard趴在地上的身体一动不动。拉起Shepard时Kaidan痛恨手套隔绝了他的触感，他痛恨Shepard就像是拢在钢铁中一团脆弱的躯壳。

但是他抱住了Shepard。他会带Shepard离开。

5.

Kaidan看着他。

回到我身边。他说，棕色的眼睛流露出祈求。

Shepard深吸一口气。他纵深跃入深海。


End file.
